How to set up IRC Clients
This is how to set up IRC clients like XChat. "So, What IS an IRC Client and Why Should I Bother Using One? Following are directions for using one of the most popular IRC Clients for Linux, Mac and Windows. Why? Well, for starters, so that you can badger the hosts during Cordkillers or Tom Merritt's Daily Tech News Show. Tom and Brian are smart guys, but not entirely omniscient -- they rely on the chat room to help in this department. NOTE TO NEWBIES: If you've never chatted during these shows, you're missing half the fun, because Brian (sometimes) and Tom (always) not only follow the chatroom action but even join in, especially in the 15-or-so minutes before the podcast proper begins. Frankly, we could also use some more chatters at the moment, which is one big reason why I'm writing these instructions. You'll find we're a friendly crew and eager to help newcomers find their feet, er, fingers, or whatever -- so jump on in! Established networks like TWiT and Revision3 have their own iOS and Android apps that include chat UIs. We haven't yet ginned one up for Brian and Tom, so a good "IRC Client" -- i.e. an application devoted to chat -- is all the more helpful. Another reason to use an IRC Client is low latency: there's very little lag between the time when you type in your comment and the time when others see it. Finally, the really whiz bang clients like XChat have all kinds of other cool features, including the ability to send files to fellow XChatters, etc. How to Set Up XChat for Windows/Linux KEY INFO: The network is irc.cordkillers.com/6667 and the channel is #chat. It slays me that XChat doesn't make itself more user-friendly, because it's such a great, fast, light client. So here's my own stab at helping Cordkillers users to install and configure this excellent tool. Once configured, it's highly intuitive, so please don't get daunted by the set up process. Trust me, it gets MUCH easier after this. We should probably start by DOWNLOADING XChat. It's free to use for 30 days, by which time you'll cheerfuly fork over the one-time $19.95 license fee. You get free upgrades for life. Go to http://xchat.org if you're running Linux or Windows and download the installation file. BEFORE you install the application, however, do yourself a favor and open a tab for the the Xchat quick start guide . Read it. This will take about 30 seconds and may save you hours of groping about. NOW install the XChat application. If you're lucky, a box will pop up. Here's how to fill it out: 1. Under the heading "USER INFORMATION," enter your desired nicknames and enter your real name (if you want to; I do, but it's not mandatory and many do not) as instructed in the quick start guide. 2. Under the heading "NETWORKS," click the ADD box with the green plus sign. Then click EDIT, and in place of "New Channel," enter "irc.cordlillers.com/6667" (without the quotation marks). 3. In the box marked "Favorite channel," enter "#chat" (without the quaotation marks)... 4. Click CLOSE and we're almost done. 5. Now you MAY, if you wish, check the box marked "skip network list on startup"... 6. And finally click the box marked CONNECT. You're in! If I'm on chat, I'll be KingofKats and happy to speak with you. NOTE: Please feel free to edit if I've left out any steps. I didn't reinstall my own XChat application while writing this. How to set up XChat Aqua (for the Mac) GETTING THE APP. Near as I can figure there is still a free app called XChat Aqua available somewhere, somehow on the web. The problem is getting it. I believe you’re supposed to download the code from http://xchataqua.github.io/ , then compile it yourself. I’ve never compiled a Mac app, however, so if you go the free route, you’re on your own. I personally took the easy way out and ponied up for XCHAT AZURE in the Mac App Store. NOTE: The talented dev has posted the equivalent of a BRIDGE OUT sign on the Mac App Store download page for XChat Azure 1.16.0: “**IMPORTANT** Because Apple review team is rejecting current update continuously, I am not able to post crash-free version of XChatAzure. Please download recent version here:” Alas, the link he provides to “Preview: 16.1.1” is broken. Happily, however, one of the user reviews advises us that 1.16.0 works perfectly well on Mavericks. I therefore ignored the warnings, paid my money and crashed right through the barriers, installing it on the latest release of OS X 10.9. I have found it runs like a top, never crashes, and I’m baffled but happy with my purchase. YMMV. INSTALLING XChat Aqua. You might expect the configuration to be easier for the Mac version, but no. When you open your newly purchased app, you are first confronted by a window somewhat confusingly called XChat: Network List. This is actually your setup page, so leave it open and start filling out fields: · *Start with your desired “Nick Name:” By long-cherished tradition, most users don’t use their real names here, but you are certainly free to do so. Because my name is so often misspelt, I use a handle. *You’re given two more wishes and I recommend you fill them all out. Not so much because another Han_Solo may have preceded you – as that YOU may someday find yourself already there. This existential dilemma has confronted me more than once, after closing a different, less fastidious client and then opening XChat. *The “Real Name” field isn’t required, but I fill it out because I WANT people to know who I am. *If you do NOT want to see this window every time X-Chat Aqua starts, uncheck the box next to "Show server list on startup." If you ever need to bring it back, just click FILE, SERVER LIST or Cmd-S. *KEEP THE WINDOW OPEN for now, however, because we’re about to set your client for the Cordkillers server. All you have to do is: *Click the "+" button at the bottom of the window. *Enter the network name "Cordkillers" and hit enter. Then click the "Show Details" button, whereupon… *A second, even busier panel slides out! *First click the top button that says “General.” *Then double click on the "NewServer" entry under Hostname. Change the highlighted text to say "irc.cordkillers.com" (without the quoatation marks). *If you only want to chat on this one server, check the box next to "Connect to selected server only. *The box that says “use global user information” should be checked. *Now click the tab on top that says “'Connecting.”' Then check the box next to "Auto connect to this network at startup" if you would like to have X-Chat Aqua connect to the chat automatically. Make sure that all other checkboxes are unchecked. *Finally, click the tab “'On Join.”' Under “Favorite channels:” click the "+" button. In place of the highlighted text, add "#chat" (without quotes). *Now return your attention to the Network List window and click the button that says Hide details” That's it! Your chat client has been properly configured. To connect to our server and join the chat, select "Cordkillers" in the Networks list and click Connect. See you there! FREE IRC Clients for iPhone, iPad and Android Devices MANGO LITE for the iPad and iPhone is free and so user-friendly that I contributed a few beans for the full edition. It's much easier to prepare than XChat. There's just one setup screen and you fill it out as follows: 1. Tap the + sign atop the black, right hand column. 2. A box titled NEW CONNECTION will pop up. In the Server field type "irc.cordkillers.com" (without the quotes). Leave the Port field as is (it should say 6667), do NOT check any boxes, and fill out the "Nick Name" box with your favorite nick and "User Name" with your second favorite. "Real Name" is optional. Leave "Password" blank. 3. THIS IS THE ONLY TRICKY PART. In the Channel field," type "#chat" without quotes and then tap the tiny + sign. This action will send "#chat" up into the "Auto Join" field. Got that? Good. You're done! Make sure you spelled everything right and then tap SAVE in the upper right corner of the box. You're done! '''4. TO JOIN OR QUIT CHAT, tap the tiny "on-off" toggle next to your server entry in the black, right hand column. The graphics for the toggle could be easier to make out, so squint. The rest is pretty intuitive. ---- ANDCHAT for Android is also free and equally simple to set up. 1. Under "Name" write "irc.cordkillers.com" (without the quotes), leave "Address" and "Port" as is, do NOT check SSL, and fill out your User Details as described for XChat. 2. Under "Autojoin" write "#chat" and then tap the SAVE icon at the top of the page. You're in! How to add Frogpants Network Chat to Any of These Apps Current Geek Weekly is podcast featuring Tom Merritt and Scott Johnson, running on Scott's magnificently titled Frogpants Network. Chat for this show is hosted by Frogpants, so you may want to add it to your chosen IRC client. Just do as detailed above, substituting "irc.thinstack.net" (without the quotation marks) for Network and "#frogpants" (without quotes) for channel. Now, wasn't that simple? If you have any questions about any of the above instructions, you may reach me at/+ArthurJohnson1 on Google Plus or @KingofKats on Twitter. Happy chatting! --KingofKats (talk) 21:43, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Category:IRC Clients